Hêroes de ocasión
by Jarl de Gotemburgo
Summary: ¿Quê harán los Sincorazón, ahora que el Rey, Sora y los Incorpóreos no están? ¿Los mundos están indefensos?
1. Chapter 1

Día de júbilo en el Reino de la Oscuridad

Día de júbilo en el Reino de la Oscuridad. Los Incorpóreos habían sido desbandados, su líder Xemnas aniquilado, de Maléfica y Pete nada se sabía; el Rey y los portadores de la llave-espada habían vuelto a sus respectivos mundos. Por un tiempo, los Sincorazón no tendrían nada de que preocuparse.

Wagram se despertó después de un sueño agitado, lo primero que vio fue el cielo negro, con grandes nubes tormentosas arremolinadas por un viento salvaje. Había imágenes inconexas, de su época como Sombra, reptando, acechando, esperando a un pobre humano para robarle su corazón. Al fin el momento llegó, fue en la ardiente Agrabah, ¿un camellero? Tal vez, humano al fin, lo tomó de los tobillos y lo lanzó al suelo. El humano estaba paralizado, su rostro era una mueca de horror. Fue fácil hundir la garra en el pecho, y sacarle el caliente, luminoso corazón; el camellero (¿lo era?) se hundió de inmediato en un pozo de oscuridad, del cual emergió otra Sombra, que se escondió en el suelo. Ese corazón le permitió ascender, de arrastrada Sombra pasó a ser un gallardo Bandido Lunar. Le gustaba mucho la forma que había adoptado, los brazaletes dorados, las babuchas blancas, las cuchillas que juntas formaban un perfecto círculo. Lo único que detestaba era la constante presión de sus jefes locales, los hermanos Volcánico y Gélido. Siempre gritándoles tanto a Bandidos Lunares, Bandidos Obesos, a Pitonisas, como Rocas Plateadas, para que dieran el 100 por ciento en la recolección de corazones. Raras veces otorgaban un descanso. Tal actitud, severísima, contrastaba con la blanda y comprensiva actitud que tenían para con los Cubos Helados y los Globos Fieros, sus directos protegidos.

Aunque hace unos días que no tenía que soportarlos, había sido llamado al Reino para lo que prometía ser la reunión más importante de Sincorazón desde la fallida apertura de Kingdom Hearts. Completamente despierto, Wagram emergió de las ruinas en las que había improvisado un campamento, se desperezó y empezó a admirar el paisaje. El cielo tormentoso, ruinas por todos lados, un suelo irregular, pedregoso y llenos de charcos con agua púrpura. "Todo un paraíso", pensó, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica plasmarse en su boca de zigzag. Ante él pasó una jauría de Perro Rabiosos. Luego una procesión de Osados Caballeros. Más tarde un alud de Estrellas de la Mañana. Los Sincorazón se lo tomaban en serio, él no sentía demasiado entusiasmo, hasta sentía algo de miedo, los jefes siempre tenían ideas estúpidas, altisonantes, prometiendo la gloria a los orgullosos portadores del Emblema. El resultado: la primera generación casi desapareció (Invisibles, Angel Stars, Behemoths, etc.), los Sincorazón se replegaron, perdiendo todo los mundos conquistados. Aún así, muchos veían a Ansem como al gran líder. Wagram sintió una presencia detrás de él, sin perder tiempo, sacó su cuchilla circular y la lanzó contra lo que estaba acechándolo. Hubo un destello, las cuchillas del Bandido Lunar, chocaron contra la gruesa lanza de un Lancero; el rostro de Wagram se iluminó, su ojitos amarillos brillaron.

-¡Osric!-Gritó, al tiempo que dejaba caer sus cuchillas. El Lancero hizo a un lado su lanza y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el señor del mameluco?-Le preguntó con su habitual jovialidad.

-Muy bien, hombre de hojalata.-Contestó. Osric, uno de los pocos Sincorazón por los que Wagran sentía aprecio. Lo había conocido por casualidad, cuando el Lancero, aburrido de vagar por el Inframundo, decidió salirse de su ruta. Entre tantos pasillos tétricos, llenos de llamas azules y burbujas por doquier, perdió el rumbo y fue a parar a Agrabah. Wagram encontró en Osric a un Sincorazón capaz de hablar de otras cosas que no sean sólo devorar corazones y mundos, hablaban de cómo vivían los humanos, de cosas que les gustaban en común, llegaban a arriesgarse grandes reprimendas sólo por abandonar sus respectivos puestos, con tal de verse. A Wagram se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al mencionarlo como "su amigo". De improviso, entre los dos, apareció una Sombra, por la forma en que agitaba sus antenas y movía nerviosamente su cuerpo, se podía decir que estaba enojada.

-¿Qué esperan? Los jefes están a punto de comenzar a dar los lineamientos de lo que será nuestra revivificación. La oportunidad de redimirnos de tantos fracasos.-Examinó los rostros oscuros y carentes de interés de ellos-Es lógico que ustedes no sientan el orgullo de ser Sincorazón, no es sólo llevar un emblema, o asustar humanos, es una forma de vida, superior a todas las demás. Yo, veterano de Ansem, sé lo cómo llevar con orgullo nuestro estandarte.-Concluyó, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo. Wagram y Osric se miraron. Los Purasangre y su prosapia, soberbios que deben su alta estima al hecho de no haber sido rebanados por la llave-espada.

-Claro, ustedes son lo que derrotaron definitivamente al Rey.-Comenzó a recitar Osric, con la voz en falsete, remedando la altisonancia de la Sombra.

-Abrieron la puerta a Kingdom Hearts.-Siguió en el mismo tenor Wagran.

-E inundaron de oscuridad eterna al Universo entero.

-Loados sean, Ansem y ustedes, nos guiaron a la gloria.

-¡Salve!-Gritaron al unísono, para luego estallar en carcajadas. La Sombra emitió un gruñido de enojo, fundiéndose en el suelo.

-Mejor vamos, no nos vamos a perder la diversión.-Sugirió Osric. Wagram asintió.

Juntos emprendieron el camino al Anfiteatro, un edificio (por supuesto que en ruinas) ubicado al norte, que sirve para reuniones masivas. Para llegar ahí, se tenía que atravesar un terreno ondulante, cubierto de piedras, tras unas colinas grises.

Al llegar a las puertas, enormes y en forma de arco, se separaron. Cada uno ocupó las gradas que le correspondía a sus respectivos tipos de Sincorazón. Wagram lamentó eso, los discursos solemnes y aburridos se llevaban mejor con Osric al lado; la anodina charla de otros Bandidos Lunares, o la inexistente de los Bandidos Obesos, no lo satisfacía. En el centro del Anfiteatro había una plataforma de mármol, que se elevaba dos metros sobre el suelo. Se encontraban todos los jefes, Posesor, Iluminador, Carcelero (que se rumoreaba tener cierta relación de parientes con Jaula Parásita), Jefe Gélido y Volcánico, Jinete de Tormentas, Parca Pirata; Temblor Salvaje no pudo asistir por problemas personales, anunciaron unos Soldados, pero todos sabían que era por falta de espacio (aunque nunca se mencionaba su problema por temor a herir sus sentimientos).

-Me siento muy seguro al ver a todos estos brillantes líderes juntos.-Le comentó otro Bandido Lunar. Wagram lo miró fijo.

-Supongo que eso fue irónico.-Le dijo, su colega se quedó callado. Mientras tanto, en el centro de la escena, Parca Pirata se adelantó y con voz macabra (muy conveniente) anunció:

-Saluden a vuestro nuevo líder.-Señalando con la palma de su garra a su flanco derecho. Ese lugar quedó cubierta en sombras, que se agitaban con violencia, fueron ascendiendo hasta formar la figura de ¡Phantom! "Que no se había muerto" pensó con perplejidad Wagram, por la exclamación general, el auditorio compartía su confusión. Phantom se acercó al borde del escenario y empezó a flotar como si fuera una estrella de rock pavoneándose en un concierto.

-Hemos sufrido tremendas derrotas, hemos perdido a nuestro amado líder Ansem, casi nos caemos en el abismo de la extinción a manos de esos insufribles Incorpóreos, ¡pero sobrevivimos!-Exclamó con voz estentórea. Todos aplaudieron, emocionados hasta las lágrimas. Excepto Wagram, que optó por un tímido aplauso.-Sabemos que no podemos vencer, al menos por ahora, al Rey y al portador de la llave-espada.-Un tremendo abucheo tapó lo que estaba diciendo, con un gesto de ambas manos pidió calma.-Pero podemos hacer algo más sensato, tal vez algunos lo juzguen cobarde en el corto plazo, pero los Sincorazón con grandes miras y aspiraciones, sabrán lo beneficioso que será en el futuro. Incluso, nos hará tan poderosos que podremos derrotar a todos nuestros enemigos, y engullir todos los corazones que deseemos.-Estruendo ensordecedor, vítores, la masa oscura entusiasmada a más no poder. "Ni siquiera saben de quê se trata", pensó con amargura Wagram. Phantom prosiguió.

-Como saben, los mundos están conectados, pero no de una manera general, cada mundo tiene sus conexiones específicas con unos, y con otros no. Formando sistemas, que a su vez forman racimos de mundos. El número de mundos es finito, aunque son tantos, que su número roza la infinitud, y ni el Rey podría contarlos todos. Debemos movernos a un sistema muy alejados de donde residen nuestros enemigos, donde las noticias no lleguen o tarden siglos en llegar. Yo, y mis colegas.-Señaló a los demás jefes.-Hemos encontrado un racimo de mundos muy especiales, casi todos son sistemas únicos, de un sólo planeta. Entre ellos, uno se destaca, paradójicamente, por su mediocridad. Sus habitantes, humanos, lo llaman Tierra. Quienes allí habitan carecen de toda habilidad mágica, y sus aptitudes físicas dejan mucho que desear. Y lo mejor de todo, su taza de reproducción es enorme y el grueso de su población está concentrado en unos pocos centros urbanos. Jamás la habíamos tenido taaan fácil. Para nosotros, la Tierra y sus humanos significan tres cosas: desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Ya hemos abierto distintos corredores de oscuridad a ese mundo. Mañana comenzaremos la invasión, cada uno de ustedes será, en la brevedad, asignado a las distintas áreas del planeta de acuerdo a sus capacidades.-Otra rastrera ovación. Wagram miró directamente al abismo negro de la capucha de Phantom, percibió algo indefiniblemente maligno, más retorcido y cruel de lo que cualquier Sincorazón podía ser. Enseguida comprendió que todo era un error. Que nos los guiarían a la gloria, sino que se perpetuaría el dolor y la miseria. Hasta tal punto se sintió aterrado que deseó que el portador de la llave-espada los hubiera exterminado a todos. Buscó el rostro de Osric en el palco de los Lanceros, necesitaba un rostro amigo. Lo encontró, pero en lugar de calmarse, se sintió peor. Su gran amigo tenía el mismo horror reflejado en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Comienza la lucha

La plaza se encontraba en silencio, apenas le llegaban los rumores de las avenidas y el ajetreo de las personas que por allí caminaban. Nadie aplastaba los guijarros. Luna alumbraba las fuentes, las estatuas, los juegos, mejor que la de los extintos faroles. Las aves que se escondían entre las ramas y los perros que dormían bajo los monumentos, fueron los primeros en verlos, llegaron de improviso, una círculo oscuro se formó en el pasto cercano a la fuente principal, hervía lleno de materia negra, con destellos purpúreos. De allí salieron, criaturas que nunca habían sido siquiera imaginadas por los habitantes de ese mundo, llamados Sincorazón en otros.

Integraba la tropa cinco Soldados, Dos Blues Esmeraldas, Osric y Wagram. El líder era el Iluminador, el macizo lagarto color verde oscuro, de cuya cola terminaba en una farola. Se encaramó a una de las estatuas y observó en lontananza, empezó a reír, satisfecho.

-Estamos a un palmo de nuestro objetivo.-Declaró Iluminador.- ¿Qué les pasa?- La alegría se le fue al ver los rostros confundidos de sus subordinados. Un Soldados se adelantó.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- Preguntó éste, tímidamente.

-Es obvio...Vamos a... a... ¿Sugerencias?- Preguntó, al tiempo que miraba para el costado, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Mientras los demás discutían, Wagram llevó aparte a Osric. Jamás el Lancero lo había visto tan serio.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?- Preguntó Wagran con amargura. Osric parpadeó.

-Con atacar a estos humanos, que están indefensos; me suena no a guerra, sino a lisa y llana masacre.

-¿Acaso as es como vamos a pasar la eternidad? Como sanguijuelas revolcándose en el fango, esperando a que alguien se acerque para chuparle la vida.

-Vaya, si que te agradan los humanos.

-No, pero tampoco los odio. Quiero probar otras cosas, saber cómo es vivir sin que te llamen monstruo, sin tener que esperar una batalla contra el portador de la llave-espada, que seguramente acabará en una amarga derrota.

-Phantom dijo que nos guiaría a la gloria, y que jamás tendríamos que temer a nuestros enemigos.-Wagran movió la mano en un gesto exasperado.

-Tonterías, se propone algo más. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿O cómo revivió? Mantiene esas cuestiones en la máxima reserva. Te lo digo, hay que quitárnoslo de encima. Sólo así los Sincorazón podrán ser libres, sin tener que vagar por los mundos, como seres sin mente.

-Derrotar a Phantom. Si no lo logramos, su venganza será terrible.- Comentó Osric, con un dejo atemorizado.

-Si caemos, otros vendrán, al menos les enseñaremos que no son infalibles, que los Sincorazón de alta categoría pueden caer ante dos simples emblemas como nosotros.-Wagram miró fijamente, sus ojos brillaban, adentro crepitaba el fuego de la resolución y el valor. Le tendió la mano a Osric.- No te voy a forzar a nada, si quieres ayudar bienvenido, si no, está bien, te entiendo. Me las arreglaré solo.- El Lancero sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

-Te acompaño, sea cual sea el resultado. Pero dime una cosa.

-Adelante.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Wagram señaló al Iluminador y a su pelotón.

-Primero tendremos que deshacernos del lagarto.- Señaló Osric.

La compañía eléctrica se alzaba al oeste de la ciudad, como un gran rectángulo blanco, aséptico y sin gracia. Con ventanales de vidrio turbio en todos los pisos. El asalto al edificio no fue difícil, los Soldados noquearon a los guardias (Iluminador juzgó poco conveniente devorar sus corazones en ese momento). Los Blues Esmeraldas fueron un poco más rudos que los Soldados, ya que arrancaron de cuajo cualquier sistema de alarma que hubiera en las instalaciones, gracias a sus ráfagas mortales.

Osric y Wagram acorralaron al resto del personal que se encontraba controlando el suministro de energía, encerrándolos en uno de los cuartos de limpieza. No había grandes bobinas, dínamos ni toneladas de agua movían paletos enormes como si fueran molinetes, pero sí se encontraba el cerebro del gigante, de allí partían las órdenes que brindaban a seis millones de personas electricidad. Iluminador sonrió. De un salto fue a los cables de la computadora central, el farol de su cola se agitó, lentamente la luz del lugar fue desapareciendo. Wagram miró por una de las ventanas, lo que antes era un horizonte lleno de puntos luminosos, era una llanura negra y tenebrosa. Se empezaron a oír gritos de enojo, auxilio, sirenas presurosas.

-Ve hasta el cuartel general y avisa que ya pueden atacar esta ciudad.-Le ordenó Iluminador a un Soldado, que al instante se desvaneció.-Phantom va a darme una buena recompensa, tal vez unas cuantas toneladas de corazones, o me ascienda de categoría. De cualquier manera, saldré ganando...-Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Osric fue el encargado de golpearlo con su lanza.

-¡Traidores, traidores! Acábenlos.-Ordenó Iluminador mientras trataba de incorporarse. Los Soldados atacaron a Wagran con saña, antes que él pudiera separar sus cuchillas.

Uno de los Soldados se fue hasta la mitad del recinto, tomó impulso y le lanzó una patada a Wagram en el rostro, que lo lanzó hacia una esquina, donde se encontraban estantes repletos de repuestos. Osric no la tenía mejor, había conseguido acabar con dos Soldados, pero los dos Blues Esmeraldas lo zarandeaban de por todo el lugar, sentía en cada golpe, como se le hundía la armadura dorada en el cuerpo. Los Sincorazón mágicos estaban a punto de descargar todo el poder del viento sobre su cuerpo, cuando los dos estallaron sorpresivamente, los corazones, ya liberados, huyeron hacia arriba rápidamente. Wagram había logrado sacar sus cuchillas, moviendo ágilmente donde se encontraba Osric, logró deshacerse de esos dos. El resto de la tropa perdió confianza y huyó.

-¿Adónde van? ¡Regresen, cobardes, pagarán por esto!-Gritó Iluminador, mientras el Bandido y el Lancero estaban entretenidos con sus Sincorazón, el lagarto volvió a drenar la energía. No les costó trabajo a Wagram y a Osric despegarlo. Pero una vez que se vio de nuevo frente a ellos dos, con agilidad se escondió entre los intersticios de la máquina.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso.-Comentó Osric, perplejo.

-Yo también...-Iluminador salió raudamente, lanzándose contra Wagram, derribándolo para luego atraparlo entre sus garras. El Bandido apenas podía soportar la presión sobre sus costillas, Osric acudió con su lanza en ristre, con la intención de atravesarlo. Pero el Iluminador consiguió golpearlo con el farol y enroscarle la cola al cuello, estrangulándolo. La furia del Sincorazón hubiera podido acabar con los dos, pero la suerte estuvo del lado de nuestros héroes. Wagram observó un cable que se agitaba en el suelo, había sido cortado y se movía como una agitada y peligrosa serpiente. Estiró su garra hasta él, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, al fin lo alcanzó.

-Te gusta la luz, ¡no voy a negártela!-Exclamó Wagram, insertando el grueso cable en la boca de Iluminador. Este empezó a retorcerse de dolor, a medida que la electricidad sobrecargaba su cuerpo. Dejó violentamente en el suelo a los dos Sincorazón. Wagram tomó rápidamente una de las cuchillas, luego la apuntó al Sincorazón agonizante. Sin que le temblara la garra, logró clavársela en el medio del emblema. Osric sintió escalofríos al ver lo que su amigo hacía, pero se contuvo. Iluminador dejó de retorcerse, su rostro estaba vacío de toda emoción, su robusto y macizo cuerpo comenzó a fundirse con la oscuridad, al tiempo el corazón que mantenía cautivo escapaba, se quedó unos momentos flotando, como agradeciéndoles a l Bandido y al Lancero el favor, para después perderse en lo etéreo

-Ganamos, si quieren invadir ahora, tendrán muchos inconvenientes no previstos.-Le dijo un exhausto Osric a Wagram, éste se tomó del brazo. Su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor que alarmó al Lanero.

-Creo que me lastimé el brazo.- Le explicó Wagran.

-Nada que un Claxon Sanador no resuelva.-Dijo Osric, tratando animarlo. Aunque sabía que era imposible, de seguro enviarían una expedición de avanzada, que, al ver que no se cumplía ninguna de las condiciones prometidas por el Iluminador, averiguarían que le s había sucedido, y saldría a cazarlos como alimañas. Si es que Phantom no estaba ya enterado y preparando su venganza.


	3. Chapter 3

La ciudad cobraba vida a medida que los rayos del sol calentaban a sus habitantes

Phantom toma medidas

La ciudad cobraba vida a medida que los rayos del sol calentaban a sus habitantes. Automóviles de múltiples colores, anuncios gigantescos, miles de personas caminando al unísono, miles de corazones. Wagram sintió que se estremecía, el llamado atávico, instintivo. El y el Lancero se encontraban en el balcón de un edificio completamente abandonado, ya que no podían volver al Reino de la Oscuridad, al menos podían buscar el cómodo refugio de los proscriptos.

-¿Acaso no sientes "eso"?-Le preguntó Osric, mientras acomodaba su armadura.

-"Eso".-Replicó Wagram con cierta duda.-Ah, "eso", sí, pero puedo resistirlo.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de que pueda aguantar tanto, aquí hay muchos humanos, en otros lugares, teníamos que esperar a que aparecían, y eso podía tardar días. Aquí, es estirar la mano y encuentras uno.-Dijo Osric, en su mirada el Bandido Lunar cierto hastío, una tormenta acercándose.-Quién lo hubiera dicho, un Sincorazón salva a un montón de humanos.-Exclamó Osric, intentaba sonar jocoso, Wagram percibió algo de vergüenza en su voz.

-Eso fue una consecuencia accesoria, lo principal es librarnos de Phantom y poder encontrar nuestro propio camino.

-Consecuencia accesoria, eres todo un abogado Wag.-Respondió Osric, ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Los edificios hechos a partir de residuos provenientes de otros mundos, eran moneda corriente en el Reino de la Oscuridad, existía uno en particular, que destacaba por sobre todos. Phantom lo utilizaba como su "Quartier Gênêrale", allí se reunía con los demás jefes Sincorazón, convertidos ahora en sus mariscales de campo. Un bonito eufemismo para alcahuete.

La reunión de esa vez era tensa, en especial cuando de improviso una Neosombra apareció desde su charco oscuro.

-Señor, ¿recuerda sus planes de invadir esa ciudad de humanos en particular? La asignada a Iluminador.-Preguntó con timidez.

-Sí. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Ya estaba todo listo, un Soldado nos dio vía libre para avanzar, que Iluminador ya se encontraba drenando toda la energía y la ciudad estaba en ascuas. Enviamos una tropa de avanzada, pero no encontramos al pelotón de Iluminador, y la ciudad se encontraba en orden.

-¡Qué!-Tronó Phantom, todos sus secuaces se agacharon, temerosos de semejante fracaso.

-Tuvimos que aplazar la invasión, y todo ocurrió tan rápido que recién ahora se le informa, señor.

-Comprendo. Informe al resto de las tropas que cualquier ataque programado a la Tierra queda cancelado hasta que averigüemos qué demonios ocurrió. Puedes retirarte.- La Neosombra hizo una larga reverencia y volvió a fundirse con el suelo. Phantom se volvió hacia sus mariscales.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? ¡Pedazos de idiotas!

-Que no lo ve, es el portador de la llave-espada y su banda de maleantes, se enteraron de nuestros planes y quiere frustrarlos.-Rugió Parca Pirata, partidario de encontrar el Corazón de la Tierra y devorarlo cuanto antes.- Mis ideas se ven confirmadas y nos urge encontrar la puerta al Corazón de ese mundo.-Todo los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo. Phantom juntó las manos y agachó la cabeza, a pesar de su ausencia de rostro, notaron cierto aire cansado alrededor suyo.

-Necesitamos devorar muchos corazones, necesitamos hacernos más fuertes que nuestros enemigos, más corazones robados, más Purasangres, más Emblemas. El Universo entero estará rodeado por el Emblema de los Sincorazón, no dejaré que ustedes lo arruinen por un incidente aislado que demuestra lo cobardes que son. ¿La única explicación es que podemos pensar es en el portador de la llave-espada? Acaso no tenemos imaginación...

-¿Qué otra explicación admite este incidente?-Preguntó Carcelero.

-Bueno, puede haber sido una traición.

-¡Traición!-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Después de todo, los Sincorazón que enviamos no eran muy poderosos, excepto ese Bandido Lunar y el Lancero. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían vencer al Iluminador. Sí, apenas los vi, noté algo inquietante, no observé los rostros planos y sin brillo que nosotros tenemos, carecían de la inexpresividad que la completa sumisión otorga, incluso creo recordar una chispa de rebeldía. Estoy haciendo digresiones inútiles, ¿verdad? Resolvamos el asunto ahora, tú.-Ordenó, señalando a Carcelero.-Ve con un grupo de Sincorazón fuertes, rastrea al Lancero y al Bandido Lunar, si los encuentras, sabremos que nos traicionaron, liquídalos, sea lo que sea que estén tramando, lo pagarán por ponerse en nuestro camino. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, señor, ahora mismo!-Y desapareció en un portal negro-púrpura.

-Los humanos de este mundo viven ignorantes de la lucha que se desarrolla en otros mundos.-Comentó Osric, se encontraban en el distrito este de la ciudad, donde afloraban los comercios grandes y pequeños. Por supuesto, se movían dentro de las sombras largas y filosas del atardecer.

-Y nosotros, vivimos ignorantes de lo que pasa en otros mundos más lejanos que éste, de sólo imaginar cómo son otros mundos...-Dijo Wagram, la luz anaranjada del sol moribundo le daba una extraña sensación de paz. Que duró poco. Estaban contemplando la bahía, cuando a sus espaldas oyeron un estruendo, autos, anuncios, persona, salieron volando por los aires, el suelo tembló. De entre una pila retorcida de metal, salieron tres Martillos furiosos. Sin decir palabra Wagram y Osric acometieron, lograron darles unos buenos golpes, pero sus enemigos recobraron el aliento, rodaron por los pies de ellos, sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a descargar ondas de choque sobre donde estaban parados. Wagram y Osric perdieron el equilibrio, hiriéndose repetidamente con el pavimento. Lo último que vio fue a un Martillo furioso cayendo en picada hacia su rostro, luego, un estallido y todo se tiñó de la negra inconsciencia.


End file.
